Henry and Murphy's New Love
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: Henry Townshend sums up the courage and enters a new club in South Ashfield. There he meets Murphy Pendleton and the two develop a rather close bond. There's yaoi and it's lemony fresh!


"Should I really go in this place? It's a gay club and..." Henry had contemplated going to the Licorice Palace for a few weeks now. Even though the name was

ridiculous, Licorice Palace managed to bring in a lot of men from the gay community both in and around all of Ashfield. The place was within walking distance of his

apartment, and every night he could see the absurd traffic jams the place could cause, especially on Friday night. Henry felt very nervous about walking in the front

door. He had known he was gay since he was in middle school, but he always felt rather sensitive about it. He didn't want the few people he knew or anyone for that

matter, publicly harassing him. He had dealt with the likes of ghosts and a resurrection of Walter Sullivan, yet somehow talking with guys who liked other guys scared

the crap out of him. Henry had been working up the courage to conquer his fear of public humiliation for weeks, and despite the look the bouncer gave him, he sucked

in his breath and walked in. The music was booming like it would in any other club and Henry had to cover his ears since he wasn't used to music being that loud. He

saw a few cute guys snicker and turn away. He sighed and calmly walked to the meticulous bar. "What can I get you cutie?" The bartender seemed genuinely

concerned about Henry's dismay. "Jack and Coke on the rocks would be nice." Henry replied. "Great choice! I love that one too! Coming right up!" He got his drink

within a few milliseconds of his order, but Henry was busy laying his head to the side and staring at the drink. "God, I'm pathetic! I knew this was a bad idea. I bet

everyone is looking at me and laughing." "Hey, man. You feeling alright? Do you need something?" The voice questioning him was gruffy and not really that loud, but

Henry felt goosebumps growing all over him. The other man sat next to him and tried reaching his arm around his neck, but Henry came on the defensive. "Don't touch

me! That's not cool, dude!" Henry yelled. "Geez! Sorry. I was only trying to be nice!" the man groaned. "I don't want..." Henry stopped what he was saying as soon

as he laid eyes on the man he was talking to. He was about Henry's size and had chocolate brown hair with little bits of a recently shaved face and nice little scar on

his right cheek. He saw how Henry was speechless, smirked, and said, "I'll have what he has." "I'll be right with your drink in a sec, Murphy." "Murphy?" Henry

wondered. "Hey, I'm Murphy Pendleton." "Henry Townshend. I live just up the street from here. I mean that's if you need a place to crash for the night." Murphy loved

how shy Henry was being. It was absolutely adorable. "That'd be nice. I'm looking at an apartment at South Ashfield Heights..." "I live there! Room 302!" "That's cool.

I wasn't sure if you lived in the apartment across from there or one of the duplexes that surround the place." The night passed and by the time it was midnight, Henry

was flat out shitfaced while Murphy had one or two drinks that had already cleared out of his system. "Let me take you to your place." Murphy offered. "Sssshhure.

Just take me." Henry slurred. Henry immediately took his shoulder and drunkenly told him the way home, even though Murphy knew exactly where the apartment

complex was. "Here we are. Give me your keys." Murphy demanded. "The key's under the MAT!" He looked under the mat and saw nothing. "Ha! I got you! I had it the

whole time." Henry laughed boisterously. Henry passed out after walking in the door and Murphy dragged him to his bed and pulled the blanket over him. As he got up,

Murphy smiled at the man snoring himself to sleep. "He's a real good looking guy. I guess I should lock his place up for the night and sleep on the couch." Murphy

would have rather of had shared the bed with Henry. But Murphy said no because he wasn't sure if Henry would try to attack him if he woke up and he didn't like the

idea of taking advantage of a drunk person just to use them for sex. Murphy crashed on the couch and curled up tight. He found it difficult to sleep and in the wee

hours of the morning, sat up and watched some t.v. He was obviously concerned about Henry hurting himself in his sleep or choking on his own vomit and Murphy

checked in on him every now and again. When he was finally able to go to sleep, Henry came shuffling into the kitchen with a pale face and a massive migraine. "Get

up! You're snoring too loud!" Murphy got up and rubbed his eyes. "C'mon! I just slept! Why are you waking me up now?" "Stop yelling! Too loud!" Henry protested. "I

think I drank too much last night. I need to lie down." He stumbled over to the couch and plopped onto Murphy who had been sitting still listening to his new friend

ramble during his hangover. "Uhhh...Henry?" "What? I'm napping on my couch! Get off!" " I would, but you're on top of me." Henry snickered a little at him. "I bet you'd

like that wouldn't you? You're such a dirty boy." he wagged his finger at him. Murphy played along with him, and let his host use him like a mattress. When he woke up,

Henry saw that his fridge door was left open and his chocolate milk and Pendleton were missing. "Hey, Murph, where'd ya go?" "Right behind you!" Henry got all

startled and fell off his couch. "Don't do that! You scared me!" Henry whined. "You asked where I was and here I am." "Did you know you left the damn fridge open?

The food will go bad!" "Calm your tits, ok? I was just about to close it before you asked where I was." He closed the fridge and asked Henry why he was so grumpy.

"I'm being moody, that's all. I've been in a rut lately and before I met you I thought it was always going to be like that." Murphy felt flattered and embarrassed at the

same time. Was Henry already trying to flirt with him? Was he really changing this random guy's life? "Why's your face so red?" "Nothing. I'm fine. It's just a little warm

in here." Henry knew Murphy was lying because he could see that spark of interest in Murphy's eyes. "It might take a while before I find my own place, so can I live

here until then? I'll pay and everything. It's only fair." Henry couldn't say no his friend's sexy face and let him live with him. They got along really well and became

rather close over the course of a month. Henry didn't want Murphy to leave. He wanted Murphy to live with him. One Friday night, after the two went to the club were

they met, Henry sat alone on his bed while Murphy went to go check on him. Neither had any drinks, so Murphy didn't have to worry about Henry being irrational or

crying. "Henry, are you in the bedroom?" "Yeah. I'm just sitting here." Murphy walked in with his torn, solid black tanktop and saw his friend in deep thought. "Murphy...

Would you say you like being with me?" "Course I do Henry. I love it!" He shook his head. "I meant more of do you like being around me and if you think it's weird I

have feelings for...you." "It's cool, Henry. I kinda like you too." Both guys looked away not exactly sure of what to say. "I know it's not really subtle and all." Henry

paused and asked, "Do you believe in the whole "love at first sight" thing?" "Sure do! It happened when I met you, Henry!" Henry felt himself jump up as Murphy

moved a hand into his lap and gripped it. "Mmm...mmmm...Murphy! Ahhh...What are you doing?" "Just checking out the package and by the the looks of it, it's a rather

big one!" Murphy saw how his friend tried to cross his legs to resist him, but he knew Henry didn't really mean that and he knew Henry had wanted him. He pushed

him down, and Murphy cuddled next him he could get better access to his face. He grabbed his head and forced his mouth against Henry's. Henry pushed himself into

Murphy and wrapped a leg around one of his. "Murphy! I...I can't wait any longer! I want to..." Murphy's plan was already set in motion as he yanked off Henry's jeans.

He was surprised he wasn't wearing a belt; it's as if he had known this would happen. "Boy oh boy! Was I ever right!" Murphy smiled as he looked at Henry's erection.

Henry was still very shy about another guy, especially one he really liked, seeing him almost completely naked. Murphy kissed his stomach and slowly but surely made

his way down to Henry's quote on quote "package" and gave it light sucks. "D...dd...d..dude! This is...HOLY FUCK!" Henry screamed as Murphy stuck all of it in his

mouth. "Sorry, man. Couldn't help myself. I want all of it." Murphy laughed. He kept going up and down, back and forth to the point where Henry even joined in by

grabbing onto his hair to push his head down all the way. "F...fucking shit! You're such a slutty boy!" "You bet your sweet little ass I am! I want to go all night!" Henry

kept thrusting in Murphy's mouth, enjoying listening him choke on his dick, just how they both liked it. "Goddamn you're good! You got a great mouth there." Murphy

went faster and faster on his sucking and bobbing and Henry felt his legs and arms tense up. "M...mmm..Murphy you're..." His eyes shot wide open as he came all

inside of Murphy's mouth. "Are you ok, Murphy?" "That was great! You taste just like I imagined you would: sweet and creamy. Now I'm gonna let you chose which one

you want. Top or bottom?" Henry still felt ecstatic from his orgasm that he couldn't really make up his mind. "C'mon, Henry! Don't be so shy! Here, how about I let you

get top? I bet you'd like it a lot!" Murphy undressed himself and took off the rest of Henry's clothes. Henry didn't feel as if he could really pleasure Murphy. He could see

him lying on his back waiting for Henry to make a move. Henry crawled over to him and double checked with him to make sure he was all ready. "Henry...If you don't

go through with this, I'm leaving you. I want you to make me beg for you. I want to feel all of you in me. Got it?" "Aaaa...alright. Do you want anything or should I just

go in?" "Just do me already!" Murphy shouted at him. Henry excitedly pushed his dick into Murphy. Murphy groaned a little bit at the pain, but encouraged Henry to

keep going. "Sheesh. You're a lot bigger than you look! I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before!" Henry jammed Murphy's ass with his cock and

pounded his ass roughly. "O my God, Henry! That's what I'm talking about! C'mon, fuck me harder!" He complied with Murphy's demand and his mind closed off

anything that wasn't him and Murphy together. Murphy wanted to caress Henry's face and cheek and Henry loved his touch and feel. "Henry...Henry...more...Show

me...how much of a man you are!" "Gnggg...Murphy...You love this don't you? Didn't you know that only good boys get what they really want? You're gonna have

to be more convincing!" Henry wasn't the kind to be a teaser, but the way Murphy was desperate for him, Henry couldn't resist. It was too delectable. "I'm a good

boy...I'm a good boy, Henry! Fuck me like a bitch! Make me cum!" "Anything for you, Murph. I love everything about you." Murphy attempted to touch himself but

Henry pushed his hand away, having something he considered much better for Murphy. "Let me take this." Murphy was very unsure of what Henry really meant but

when Henry grabbed onto him, he felt a chill work it's way through his entire body. "This is amazing! I feel so complete!" he cried. Henry loved how he was in control of

Murphy and how he seemed to be talking from his heart. As a reward, he stroked and slammed into him with full force. "Aghhhh...ackkkk...I'm cumming, Henry! O my

God, I'm going to cum!" "Yeah? I want you to cum all over my face! Let's see if you can do it." Murphy held his breath slightly as he shot his cum all over Henry's face.

"That's a good boy, cumming as hard as that." Henry paused and resumed, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." He released himself all inside of Murphy who was blessed with

another orgasm just as satisfying and with just as much semen as before. "Ha...haaa...That was incredible, Henry! Wow! I can't describe it!" "That was nothing. You

were the incredible one. You made me feel real love again." They both got their faces really close again, rubbing them playfully against each other. "Henry, I can't leave

you. I want to be a part of you." "Yeah. Stay with me. After all the time we've spent together, I can't imagine spending a day without seeing your face." Henry

confessed.

* * *

During the next few months, Henry and Murphy became closer and closer with one another. They knew that their love was real and meant to be. Henry even proposed

to Murphy to which Murphy readily accepted. They got married within two months of the proposal and a week after they found a surrogate mother, named Abby, to

bear them a baby. It was the only argument the two really had, as they both fought to be the father but Henry let Murphy be the dad because he had had a child in his

previous marriage and he knew Murphy could teach him a thing or two about raising kids. Today they are going to the fertility specialist at the hospital so they and the

mom could see what the baby was going to be. "Murphy, what if the baby's a girl? How would we raise her?" "Don't worry, Henry. It''ll be fine. I want a girl anyways.

She'll be ours and she'll love you and me." The two looked lovingly at each other and at the sonogram. "We'll let you be a part of the baby's life. Don't you worry your

pretty head now." Henry and Murphy knew the woman wanted to be involved in her child's life and they happily complied as they figured the child could use two dads

and a mom. It was like an ultimate triple play. "It's definitely a girl! Congratulations! Have either of you come up with a name?" "No. We never thought of it before. We

were planning on waiting until the birth." Murphy spoke for all of them. "Take your time. I'm sure you'll all find the perfect name." The doctor left the three of them there

and they all wanted a name they could all agree on. "How do you two feel about Grace or Charlotte?" "I like Charlotte better." Murphy couldn't help but agree with

Abby and Henry. "Charlotte it is then!" Nine months came and went and the day finally came for the baby to be born. "Here is your baby girl! She's a beautiful sight!"

the doctor told the new family. "She's Charlotte. Charlotte Townshend. I like it." they all smiled at her. "Hold on! Look's like we have another little one to welcome!"

"Another one?! We're having twins?" Murphy almost passed out he was so excited. "It's a boy!" "A...aaa...a boy?" Murphy cried. "Little tyke must've been hiding behind

his sister the entire time." "What do we name him?" Murphy wondered. "I'm all for Bentley. How about the rest of you?" Henry laughed. They both loved the name.

"This one is Bentley Townshend." After Bentley and Charlotte were all cleaned up and taken care of, they were placed in Abby's arms. She instantly fell in love with the

children. Murphy held baby Bentley and cried a bit since he reminded him of Charlie. Murphy promised himself that day that he would protect the boy and the girl from

anyone who would try to hurt them. "We're a big family now! They are just so wonderful! What would we do without them?"

* * *

**What'd ya guys think? I thought I'd make a lemony fresh story with an actual plot. *Don't see those too often.* ;) Don't worry though. There will be a sequel! **

***OMG! A sequel!* Read, favorite, enjoy, and follow me on this site. You won't regret it! Peace out!  
**


End file.
